supergirl_y_monelfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mon-El
Apariciones Temporada 1 hai roxey Mon-El (también conocido como Mike Matthews) es un Daxamita, proveniente de planeta llamado Daxam que aterrizó accidentalmente en la Tierra. y se enamoro kara el Biografía de mon-el el mas lindo he is hot af Edit La Destrucción de Daxam En Daxam, Mon-El era el príncipe heredero de Daxam. El día en que Kripton fue destruido, sus escombros se derramaron sobre el planeta hermano, causando múltiples víctimas.El sirviente de el lo llevo a la seguridad cuando vieron una nave funcional de Kripton. Mon-El enseguida se encerró en nave y se fue. la llegada a la tierra La nave viajó pasando el Pozo de las Estrellas, antes de eventualmente encontrar su camino a la Tierra donde aterrizó accidentalmente. Supergirl descubrió rápidamente la nave, y ella y J'onn J'onzz llevaron al hombre a la DEO para unas pruebas. Sin embargo, descubrieron que tenía una piel que no podía ser penetrada por una aguja y por lo que el hombre permaneció en coma. Escapando de la DEO Finalmente llegó y escapó a la ciudad, y encontró su camino a una estación con la esperanza de enviar una señal a su planeta. La señal fue detectada por Winn y Supergirl, al descubrir que era de Daxam y temiendo que estuviera detrás del ataque a la presidente Marsdin. Supergirl (JEJEJEJJJE) aprehendió a Mon-El en el Observatorio Mount Pride y lo incapacitó temporalmente. Al día siguiente, se disculpó por su prejuicio después de darse cuenta de que Mon-El no estaba detrás del asalto. Ella le dijo que Daxam se había convertido en un páramo, como resultado de la luna del planeta golpeado por los escombros de Krypton que interrumpieron la fuerza gravitatoria de Daxam. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su única opción era permanecer en la Tierra. Adaptación a vivir en la Tierra Poco después, Kara decidió ayudar a Mon-El a obtener una identidad falsa como "Mike", y un trabajo en CatCo. Mientras que Kara trató de entrenarlo en las costumbres humanas y la ética del trabajo, él resistió el estilo de vida aburrido, rechazando hacer cualquier trabajo, finalmente fue despedido de CatCo. Mon-El encontró un nuevo trabajo como un ejecutor de préstamos, al que Kara es ajeno. Eventualmente, sin embargo, lo sorprendió atacando a un extranjero por sus empleadores. En la acalorada conversación que siguió, le dijo que estaba decepcionada y que él no era un héroe, ya su vez le dijo que no era realmente altruista, sino más bien un buscador de atención. El cambio dejó desanimado. Camino a Heroismo Poco después, Kara se lesionó gravemente después de una batalla con Parásito. Después de verla inconsciente y todavía pensando en lo que le dijo durante su conversación, se sintió vencido por la culpa y se fue. Mon-El fue encontrado por Alex bebiendo solo en el Bar Alienígena subterráneo. Alex parecía menospreciar a Mon-El y decir que creía que era un cobarde, pero le recordó que Kara, que constantemente se ponía en peligro y estaba herida por Parásito, sinceramente creía lo contrario. Movido por esto, Mon-El se fue solo a la batalla de Parásito, sin embargo, no era rival para el monstruo rampante. Sin embargo, en medio de la destrucción, Mon-El realizó su primer acto heroico salvando a un niño que se destacaba. Con la ayuda de Guardian y Supergirl recuperada, lograron derrotar a la amenaza. Viendo a Mon-El redimirse, Kara le agradeció, al mismo tiempo que anotó la contribución del Guardián. Esa misma noche, Mon-El vagaba por las calles buscando gente para ayudar. Al acercarse a lo que parece ser un hombre enfermo sin hogar, fue sometido por el agente de Cadmus disfrazado. Fue trasladado a una instalación de Cadmus, donde Supergirl fue cebo para rescatarlo. Después de amenazar con matarlo con plomo, Lillian Luthor logró forzar a Supergirl a sobrecargar sus poderes, a pesar de sus súplicas para que Kara no lo hiciera. Cadmus entonces procedió a obtener la sangre de Supergirl con el propósito de obtener información sobre "Medusa". Dejados en la celda, Mon-El y Kara se unieron y discutieron sus miedos, y qué sucede si no viven esta prueba. Afortunadamente fueron rescatados por Jeremiah Danvers, que tenía acceso a Cadmus IDs, y optó por quedarse atrás por razones desconocidas. Kara, Mon-El y sus amigos celebraron su regreso en el apartamento de Kara. Durante este tiempo Mon-El comenzó a desarrollar un interés amoroso por Kara, preguntando a Winn y James si ella estaba "apareada a cualquier persona". James responde que Kara no se ha apareado con alguien todavía. Después de una pelea áspera con Hank Henshaw fuera del Bar Alienígena, Mon-El contrajo el Virus Medusa, que era mortal para todas las especies exóticas, excepto para los humanos y los Kryptonianos. Mon-El fue entonces puesto en cuarentena en la DEO, donde pronto se derrumbó y casi sucumbió al virus antes de que Eliza Danvers fuera capaz de extraer una muestra del virus para crear una cura. Reunión con su familia daxamita Sus padres llegan a la Tierra después de haber viajado durante años para encontrarle. Mon-El ha cambiado más de lo que sus padres esperaban y quiere quedarse en la Tierra. Mon-El salva a Kara cuando su madre Rhea pone una recompensa a la cabeza de Kara, Mon-El se entrega para salvar la vida de la que ahora es su felicidad. El rey deja ir a Mon-El a la Tierra después de una pelea con Hank y Supergirl en la nave daxamita. Durante todo este tiempo Mon-El quiere escapar de la Tierra con Kara para que su madre no los encuentre y no los separe (refiriéndose en varias ocasiones a la famosa novela William Shaskespeare "Romeo y Julieta") Poderes y Habilidades * Fisiología Daxamita: Mon-El no solía tener super poderes en Daxam, debido al hecho de que el planeta está en órbita alrededor de un sol rojo que negaba su fisiología. Al igual que los kryptonianos, es posible que los daxamitas obtengan poderes de un sol amarillo o azul. Al llegar a la tierra por un corto período de tiempo, se desconoce si desarrollará otros poderes. * Velocidad estupenda: Mon-El es capaz de moverse, reaccionar y pensar a velocidades asombrosas que superan con creces a la de un ser humano normal. * Super fuerza: Mon-El posee una cantidad increíble de fuerza, ya que fue capaz de mantener temporalmente su propia contra Kara y fácilmente ahogarla. Aunque Winn afirma, que su fuerza no es igual de alta como la de Kara. * Invulnerabilidad: El cuerpo de Mon-El es impermeable a las enfermedades y a los daños que un ser humano normal, ya que las agujas no podrían penetrar su piel; La extensión total de su durabilidad es actualmente desconocido. * Super saltando: Las piernas increíblemente fuertes de Mon-El tienen la capacidad de hacer saltos increíblemente altos en un solo salto. * Fotosíntesis: Las células de Mon-El arrastran y absorben la energía eléctrica que lo rodea, manipulándola para regenerarse a nivel celular e incluso su propia fuente de energía cuando estaba comatoso. * Factor de curación acelerado: Mon-El es capaz de curar mucho más rápido que un ser humano normal; Debido a que absorbe la energía. * Debilidades * Plomo: Lillian Luthor descubrió que Mon-El el plomo es su debilidad. Si una bala de plomo permanecía en su sistema durante demasiado tiempo, moriría por envenenamiento. Curiosidades * En el capitulo 17 de la segunda temporada, dice reiteradas veces que su relacion con Kara parece a la de Romeo y Julieta. * En el capitulo 18 de la 2º temporada, Mon-El aparece leyendo ''Harry Potter and the ''sorcerer's stone, que es la version Estadounidense de la primera parte de Harry Potter, esto se puede diferenciar en la portada del libro. * Prefiere servir a que le sirvan, esto lo demuestra trabajado en el bar y diciéndoselo a su madre Rhea. * "Better Angels" (no aparece en pantalla) Temporada 2Edit * "The Adventures of Supergirl" * "The Last Children of Krypton" * "Welcome to Earth" * "Survivors" * "Crossfire" * "Changing" * "The Darkest Place" * "Medusa"